CLASS: Berserker
RUSHDOWN EXPERT ☀Angry, volatile, damaged Allegiance: Smokes (formerly MFA) The berserker is an offensive class that can deliver deadly firepower in close and medium ranges. He is agile and can get skills that make him deadly while on the move, he can become unstoppable and relentless to close in on his victims and deliver punishing volleys of SMG and Shotgun rounds. Important Events * Treated as an asset by the MFA * Experimented on * Extreme anger issues due to experiments * Anger eventually focused on those who experimented on him Personality Berserker is a troubled, highly trained individual. During most of his childhood and early adulthood, he was treated as an asset for the MFA. A weapon. It is unclear if his extreme personality is caused by the nature of his childhood or if it’s a side effect of the experiments done to him. After years, he learned how to restrain himself in regular day-to-day situations. However, he is easily triggered, specially by violence and/or visions of the those from his past. Once loose, he’s a killing machine. Calming him down takes time and can hardly be done during a conflict. In those situations, his comrades tend to bring up the Marksman’s name. It doesn’t calm him down, not in the slightest, but at least allows him to focus his fury into an ultimate goal. Traits Fury Mode: for 6 seconds after killing an enemy Berserker gains 30% damage resistance. Skills Go Ballistic Berserker gains +5% gun damage. While in Fury Mode, Berserker gains an extra +15% gun damage. Hit and Run While moving, Berserker gains +40% accuracy and +40% recoil reduction. While in Fury Mode, Berserker also gains +10% movement speed. Guts Fury Mode is active at all times, but it’s bonus resistance is reduced to 10% (instead of 30%). Shotgun Expert Berserker gains +3 meters to the range of all weapons and +25% reload speed. While in Fury Mode, Berserker gains an extra +15% reload speed. Bloodlust Berserker gains +5% rate of fire and an extra 3% per kill. Caps at 3 kills (14% rate of fire). While in Fury Mode, Berserker gains an extra 10% rate of fire. Hide in Plain Sight While shooting, Berserker is invisible on the map. While in Fury Mode, Berserker gains +90% fall damage resistance and his footsteps volume is reduced by 100%. Weapons Assault Rifles * Felon Sub-machine guns * Dirk * Supernova * Buzzsaw * Maelstrom * Cobra 'Shotguns' * Anakonda * Thumper * Mohawk ALT * Tormentor Dual Machine Pistols * QuickFix * Whirlwind Videos Rusher Set. Background It is unknown how the MFA was able to grab ahold of a young kid, but they did. With no relatives and/or known past, Berserker became an asset. Through his early life, he went through a series of experiments that changed him forever. The drugs used enhanced his attributes, but also drastically increased his anger and made him incapable of feeling empathy. He has no respect for authority, unless it’s backed up by strength. The only exception to that rule was his creator, the Marksman. Which he would respect and obey, even though he could probably tear him to shreds. This obedience was the only reason why he was able to roam around and wasn’t locked up somewhere within the MFA facilities. This freedom came to an end after Berserker permanently blinded the Marksman from one eye after a surge of anger. Locked up, he became increasingly dangerous, to a point where he was sentenced to solitary confinement. Weak and tired, he was eventually released by the Tank in the day he left the MFA. After this, Berserker was treated and cared to by the Tank until he was back in full strength. The patience and attention that he got from the man woke up a side of him that everyone thought to be dead. Berserker was able to slowly recover his humanity, but as he did, his anger became more and more focused on the one that made him suffer so much. Years later, he still has surges of anger, but much more controlled. The pleasure of killing, however, is something that he never forgot, making him permanently tied to war. Hired by the Faceless to fight alongside Tank, Berserker now follows his lead in order to take down the MFA and, more importantly, the Marksman.Category:Classes